DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The overall goal of this study is to determine factors related to the intention to participate in chemoprevention trials for cervical cancer and to assess differences in these factors among African American, Hispanic, and white women attending three colposcopy clinics in Houston, Texas. The specific aims of the study are: 1) to develop a data collection instrument to assess factors associated with intention to participate in chemoprevention trials for cervical cancer based on an enhancement of the Theory of Reasoned Action; 2) to survey 300 women (100 from each racial/ethnic group) of low socioeconomic status attending three colposcopy clinics; 3) to assess racial/ethnic differences in attitudes, norms, self-efficacy, and the intention to participate in cervical cancer chemoprevention trials; 4) to develop a model of correlates of intention to participate and to determine model differences among racial/ethnic groups; and 5) to validate the above model in a sample of 90 women (30 from each racial/ethnic group). The study will consist of three phases: 1) face-to-face open-ended interviews to provide information for questionnaire development; 2) development and pilot testing of survey instrument; and 3) self-administered surveys and follow-up mailing return postcard to provide a behavioral measure of intention. Statistical analysis will include one-way Multivariate Analysis of Variance (MANOVA) and 95% Bonferroni pairwise confidence intervals, discriminant analysis, and logistic regression analysis. Results from this study will help to identify those individuals most likely to participate and complete a trial and to identify areas for intervention that will result in an increased participation of these populations in future chemoprevention trials.